Your mine got it
by NaaChann
Summary: Tetet WArning Yaoi and Mature themes


"Harder!" Gasped Gokudera as he cried out in pleasure his erection twitching. His vision got dotty suddenly as he felt the other make a direct hit on his

prostate. Hearing Yamamoto, no Takeshi's words made him flush bright Crimson. "Hayato. Your mine and no one elses. Got that?" the other growled. Nodding

for the other Gokudera cried out tossing his head back as he clutched the sheets. *Beep Beep beep beep beep*

Gokudera shot up from his sheets panting with a cold sweat. " Did I really just have a wet dream about that Baseball idiot! What the Fuck is wrong with me,

wait its just hormones thats all .Sliding out of Bed slowly Gokudera walked towards the kitchen, an un-lit Cigarette hanging out of his mouth. " OI! Yamamoto Have you seen my lighter? It was on the counter. "

Yamamoto smirked. " I have it. Come and get it. " He said holding up the red lighter before putting it in his pants pocket.

Gokudera had gotten annoyed and finally walked to the couch and holding out his hand when he was abruptly pulled down ontop of the male. " Oi

Baseball idiot what the fuck are you doing! I ne- MHPM!"

Gokudera was cut of by a warm moist pair of lips against him . Opening his mouth to protest a tongue darted inside his mouth causing him to

shuddered lightly. The cigarette on the ground crushed.

Feeling an Icey hand slide up his stomach and tweak a nipple gokudera grabbed the others shirt and clutched it tightly " Nhnn. " It was quiet but Yamamoto

heard it. " Hayato.. I love you ... " He mumbled unbuttoning the boys shirt and sucking harshly on the junction between the neck and shoulder leaving a

deep purple hickey and lapping at it greedily. " So cute.

Gokudera shuddered as a high pitched moan escaped his mouth . ' Shit I sound like a girl...' Putting his hands over his mouth he tried to keep his

sounds in the was, until Yamamoto started sucking on his left nipple and pinched the right. " A-ah! Y-yamam-" A finger pressed against his lips.

Yamamoto smirked at the flushed panting drooling Gokudera, his gokudera. " No, my names Takeshi." He whispered before dragging down the

others boxers. " My my my, Hayato your rather hard down here. Are you enjoying this ? Guess I can't stop now. " He smiled. " This will be a fun

game don't worry . " Gokudera cock twitched at the others voice. "T-takeshi I do-don't think we should." arching up suddenly the silver haired Italian felt his

erection surrounded by a sudden heat. " W-wait Takeshi!" Staring at the 3 fingers placed in front of his mouth he licked them before they were shoved in his

mouth. Sucking on them untill they were nice and wet he blushed when a warm finger prodded his entrance. " FUCKING STOP YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT!"

Though deep down He didn't want the pleasure to stop . Gripping the others hair when he felt a familiar heat pooling in his lower stomach he arched up as a

second finger was added to the first "S-shit. I-i'm gonna. Come.. at this rate." The Rain Guardian had a smirk on his face as he suddenly curled his fingers

upwards causing the Silverette to shudder and come violently in the others mouth " A-ah! What the hell was that!" He didn't know but it felt good. Panting

softly Gokudera felt heavy , feeling the third and final finger enter , Yamamoto stretched him for about 5 minutes before the sound of a zipper was heard. "

Y-you can't expect that to fit there! It huge !" Being silenced by a breath taking kiss Yamamoto entered him quickly in one thrust and didn't move, Gokudera

however was on the verge of screaming, tears built up in his eyes as he bit his lip.

Yamamoto hissed as the tightness nearly made him come right away. "Hayato stop clenching so much, you need to relax." shifting his hips

Yamamoto smirked. : I'm gonna move." He said pulling out and thrusting staright into the boys prostate. " Ah!" Gokudera cried out as he arched at the

into his couch . Closing his emerald eyes words slipped from his mouth.

"Harder!" Gasped Gokudera as he cried out in pleasure his erection twitching. His vision got dotty suddenly as he felt the other make a direct hit on his

prostate. Hearing Yamamoto, no Takeshi's words made him flush bright Crimson. "Hayato. Your mine and no one elses. Got that?" the other growled.

Nodding quickly Gokudera arched feeling his end start nearing." Nhn ah ! Shit." arching as he shuddered he started to rock his hips "Takeshi.. I-i'm gonna.

F-fuck!" he cried out as he violently came, Yamamoto soon following as he pulled out to admire his hand work. " Mine. got it.? "

Gokudera at this point was in such a state of haze and mind blowing pleasure mixed with a high that he had lazed into the couch. ' Bastard.. Carry me to

bed.." He didn't protest when the other picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. Laying down he pulled the other down. " This is only

once." He mumbled before adjusting into the others shoulder and fell asleep. When he woke up he'd have a sore ass that was for sure. Yamamoto followed

behind as he gently netsled into Gokudera's silky locks. " I love you Hayato. " And he truely meant it.

Getting a mumble of 'Love you too bastardo' and some Italian words telling him to shut the hell up was all he needed, Yamamoto Takeshi could now officially

die happy after what he just somewhat heard.


End file.
